Shadows of Evil
Shadows of Evil – siedemnasta mapa trybu zombie występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Opis Akcja mapy rozgrywa się w 1942 r. w fikcyjnym mieście Morg. Gracze wcielają się w nowe postacie: Nero Blackstone'a, Jessicę Rose, Jacka Vincenta i Floyda Campbella, których przez cały czas obserwuje Shadowman. Mapa znacznie różni się od poprzednich choć można również zaobserwować pewne podobieństwa. Już na początku rozgrywki w oczy rzuca się nowa broń startowa – Bloodhound. Równie szybko można zapoznać się z nową funkcją jaką jest bestia. Dzięki niej gracz może zabijać zombie, zasilać woltomierze, niszczyć niektóre przedmioty oraz łapać się różnych obiektów, w celu dostania się w niedostępne miejsca. Tak jak funkcja ta przypomina stan Afterlife z Mob of the Dead, tak rozmieszczone na mapie strąki przypominają sterty piasku i kości z Origins. Do ich obrania wymagany jest fumigator. W zależności od koloru strąka można w nim znaleźć przedmioty o różnej rzadkości. Od najczęstszych do najrzadszych są one kolejno żółto-zielone, czerwone i fioletowe. Ten ostatni może zawierać m.in. część do jednej z trzech nowych Cudownych Broni, jaką jest przyciągający zombie sługa Apothicona. Drugą natomiast jest miecz Apothicona, a trzecią Li'l Arnie. Jak widać na mapie pojawia się możliwość budowania przedmiotów. Oprócz wspomnianej Cudownej Broni, występuje tutaj także tarcza zombie, która została zmieniona w rakietową tarczę. Mimo to można znaleźć jeszcze trzy inne części – bezpieczniki. Pozwalają one na wezwanie obrońcy, który walczy u boku graczy. Na mapie pojawiło się czterech nowych przeciwników. Są to odradzający się w zarówno w specjalnej rundzie, jak i zwykłej pasożyty i pewne, wybuchające stworzenia, które ze względu na swój kulisty kształt zostały nazwane pulpetami. Niezależnie od rundy na mapie pojawiają się również margwy oraz opiekunowie. W walce z nimi pomóc powinny wprowadzone do gry automaty GobbleGum, zapewniające tymczasowe atuty oraz znane już maszyny Perk-a-Cola, wśród których znalazło się również nowe, unieruchamiające zombie Widow's Wine. Jeżeli gracz musi jednak uciekać, zawsze może skorzystać z podróży pociągiem, zostawiając po drodze kilka uruchomionych łańcuchowych pułapek. Pomieszczenia Easy Street Easy Street to miejsce, w którym gracze rozpoczynają rozgrywkę. Walcząc z wychodzącymi przez cztery barykady zombie, gracze mają również możliwość kupienia dwóch broni na ścianach: RK5 i Sheiva. W Easy Street znajduje się także maszyna Quick Revive, która musi zostać zasilona. Można tego dokonać przechodząc w stan bestii, dzięki stojącemu tam kielichowi. Przy okazji gracz może zniszczyć występujące tam skrzynkę z kluczem przywołania oraz drzwi, za którymi znajduje się losowo Max Ammo, Double Points lub Insta-Kill. Z Easy Street można dalej wybrać się na skrzyżowanie, otwierając kosztujące 500 punktów drzwi, lub do Nero's Landing. W tym drugim przypadku należy zasilić woltomierz. Zlokalizowany jest po drugiej stronie schodów, prowadzących do Nero's Landing i można się do niego dostać tylko od strony skrzyżowania. Przedtem, opuszczając to miejsce, warto jeszcze wyposażyć się w znajdujący się tam fumigator i ewentualnie obrać strąk. Skrzyżowanie Będące w centrum mapy skrzyżowanie jest najczęściej odwiedzanym miejscem. Można stamtąd dostać się do pozostałych dzielnic, otwierając odpowiednie drzwi za 1000 punktów. Przy każdych z nich znajduje się skrzynka, a na niej stłuczona butelka Perk-a-Cola. Informuje ona jaką maszynę Perk-a-Cola można spotkać w danej dzielnicy. Na skrzyżowaniu znajduje się również wejście do metra, które otworzyć można tylko od wewnątrz. Nieopodal stoi również kielich pozwalający na przejście w stan bestii. Gracz może wtedy zasilić maszynę Stamin-Up; dźwig, zrzucający skrzynkę z piórem prawnika; wspomniany wyżej woltomierz, do którego można się dostać chwytając się odpowiedniego orła i przechodząc przez Nero's Landing. Na skrzyżowaniu znajdują się trzy barykady, siedem spawnów zombie i dwa skróty dla zombie. Ponadto można tam kupić na ścianach L-CAR 9 i KRM-262, skorzystać z działającego automatu GobbleGum, wezwać obrońcę oraz znaleźć fumigator i obrać trzy strąki. Nero's Landing Nero's Landing to pierwsze pomieszczenie, w którym odprawia się rytuały. Jeszcze przed wejściem można zakupić na ścianie KRM-262 i spotkać jedyną barykadę. Dalej znajdują się jeszcze cztery spawny zombie i jeden skrót dla zombie. Canal District Każda dzielnica dzieli się na dwie części. W przypadku Canal District w pierwszej z nich można spotkać jedną barykadę, dziewięć spawnów zombie oraz dwa skróty dla zombie. Już na początku można dostrzec tam kielich do przemiany w bestię. Stan ten pozwala w tym miejscu na zniszczenie zamkniętej za kratami skrzynki zawierającej odznakę detektywa i drzwi blokujących szczelinę prowadzącą do metra. Umożliwia również zasilenie ukrytego za ścianą woltomierza, który otwiera wspomniane wyżej kraty. Na terenie pierwszej części Canal District dostępną do kupienia ze ściany bronią jest Kuda, ale gracz może też wylosować coś w skrzynce losującej, jeżeli się tam pojawi. W jej pobliżu można jeszcze spotkać pułapkę łańcuchową, a na terenie nad nią automat GobbleGum, strąk, skrzynkę alarmową do wzywania obrońcy i opcjonalnie fumigator. Z pierwszej części dzielnicy można dostać się do drugiej, otwierając kosztujące 1250 punktów drzwi. Gracz może również wybrać się schodami do pierwszej części Canal High Street pod warunkiem, że najpierw zasili znajdujący się w niej woltomierz. Druga część dzielnicy jest znacznie mniejsza. Znajduje się tam pięć spawnów zombie. Na ścianie można kupić M8A7. Bez żadnych opłat można stamtąd dostać się do Canal Station oraz do Ruby Rabbit. Mimo to dostęp do tego drugiego miejsca wymaga zasilenia znajdującego się w nim woltomierza. Stojące w tej części dzielnicy dwa kielichy umożliwiają przemianę w bestię i dokonanie tego. Wystarczy chwycić się orła i znaleźć woltomierz. Przedtem można jeszcze zniszczyć stojącą pod schodami do Ruby Rabbit skrzynię zawierającą posąg do zdobywania miecza Apothicona. Tuż przed nim znajduje się strąk do obrania. Przed schodami można również dostrzec stół do budowania oraz miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Canal Station Canal Station jest jedną z trzech stacji pociągu, który kursuje pomiędzy Canal District, Footlight District i Waterfront District. Znajdują się w niej dwie barykady, automat GobbleGum i kosztujące 1250 punktów przejście do drugiej części Canal High Street. Jeżeli na stacji nie ma pociągu, można go wezwać. W przeciwnym razie możliwa jest podróż nim. Wewnątrz na jednej ze ścian dostępną do kupienia bronią jest Bootlegger. Canal High Street Podobnie jak Canal District, Canal High Street jest podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza z nich zawiera trzy spawny zombie i jeden skrót dla zombie. Na ścianie natomiast dostępny do kupienia jest VMP. Znajdują się tam również część do rakietowej tarczy oraz kielich do przemiany w bestię, dzięki której można zasilić woltomierz stojącej tam maszyny Perk-a-Cola. Poza tym nie ma tam nic innego z wyjątkiem przejścia do drugiej części oraz szczątków pozwalających zeskoczyć z powrotem do Canal District. Kosztują one kolejno 1250 i 1000 punktów. Druga części Canal High Street jest mniejsza od pierwszej. Mimo to znalazło się tam miejsce na dwa spawny zombie, KN-44 do kupienia na ścianie oraz bezpiecznik do uruchomienia obrońcy. Warto tu jeszcze zaznaczyć, że otwarcie przejścia do tej części od strony Canal Station otworzy również te od strony pierwszej części. Tak samo dzieje się w odwrotnej sytuacji. Ruby Rabbit Ruby Rabbit jest kolejnym pomieszczeniem do odprawiania rytuałów. Znajdują się w nim cztery spawny zombie. Footlight District Pierwsza część Footlight District, w której znajdują się trzy spawny zombie i jeden skrót dla zombie, od razu wita gracza jedną z dwóch barykad oraz pułapką łańcuchową, za którą można dostrzec jeszcze kielich do zamiany w bestię oraz działający automat GobbleGum. Po jego prawej na ścianie dostępny jest do kupienia Vesper. Obok niego znajdują się natomiast zamknięte schody do pierwszej części Footlight High Street. Zlokalizowany po wewnętrznej stronie woltomierz odpowiedzialny za otwarcie ich należy zasilić w stanie bestii. O dziwo można tego dokonać właśnie z poziomu pierwszej części Footlight District. Przy okazji gracz, będąc bestią, może jeszcze zniszczyć skrzynię zawierającą posąg do zdobywania miecza Apothicona oraz drzwi, za którymi znajduje się szczelina prowadząca do metra. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajdują się jeszcze strąk do obrania oraz skrzynka alarmowa do wzywania obrońcy. Obok gracz może za 1250 punktów otworzyć drzwi do drugiej części dzielnicy. Druga część Footlight District obejmuje znacznie większy teren. Jest on jednak w dużej mierze ograniczony przez wraki samochodów. Można tam spotkać dwie barykady, siedem spawnów zombie oraz jeden skrót dla zombie. Na środku obszaru znajdują się kielich do przemiany w bestię oraz dostępny do kupienia na ścianie KN-44. Z drugiej części Footlight District gracz może bezpłatnie wybrać się do Footlight Station lub do The Black Lace Burlesque. Dostęp do tego drugiego wymaga jednak zasilenia woltomierza, zlokalizowanego nad wejściem. Przed budynkiem znajduje się natomiast kolejny strąk do obrania a po drugiej stronie obszaru, miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Footlight Station Footlight Station nie różni się zbytnio od innych przystanków pociągu. Znajdują się tam dwie barykady, automat GobbleGum oraz kosztujące 1250 punktów przejście do drugiej części Footlight High Street. Oczywiście można tam też pojechać pociągiem lub go wezwać, a w nim kupić Bootleggera. Footlight High Street Footlight High Street tak jak Canal High Street i opisywany niżej Waterfront High Street zbudowany jest według podobnego schematu. Mimo to w pierwszej części brakuje kielicha do przemiany w bestię. Z jego pomocą możliwe byłoby uruchomienie maszyny Perk-a-Cola oraz zniszczenie skrzynki zawierającej perukę producenta. Dostępną do kupienia bronią jest Kuda, choć można tam też coś wylosować, jeżeli skrzynka losująca przeniesie się do tego miejsca. Warto to wziąć pod uwagę, gdyż zombie odradzają się tam w czterech miejscach i korzystają z jednego skrótu. Przed otwarciem kosztujących 1250 punktów drzwi i przejściem do drugiej części, warto jeszcze podnieść leżącą część od rakietowej tarczy. Druga część Footlight High Street zawiera pięć spawnów zombie i dwa skróty. Ponadto zlokalizowany jest tam niewystępujący w pierwszej części kielich do przemiany w bestię. Można tam również podnieść bezpiecznik do uruchomienia obrońcy oraz kupić na ścianie HVK-30, w pobliżu którego stoi stół do budowania. W tej części znajdują się również szczątki pozwalające zeskoczyć do drugiej części Footlight District. Kosztują one 1000 punktów. Podobnie jak w Canal High Street otwarcie dowolnego przejścia do tej części Footlight High Street otworzy także te drugie. The Black Lace Burlesque The Black Lace Burlesque jest już trzecim pomieszczeniem do odprawiania rytuału. Spotkać tam można pięć spawnów zombie i nic poza tym. Waterfront District Waterfront District jest już ostatnią opisywaną dzielnicą. Jej pierwsza część zawiera broń na ścianie jaką jest Kuda, miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, skrzynkę alarmową do wzywania obrońcy, automat GobbleGum, pułapkę łańcuchową oraz kielich do przemiany w bestię. Ten ostatni przydaje się do zniszczenia skrzynki z pasem mistrzowskim promotora i drzwi, blokujących szczelinę prowadzącą do metra. W pierwszej części dzielnicy znajdują się jedna barykada, pięć spawnów zombie i jeden skrót dla zombie. Obszar można opuścić, otwierając drzwi do drugiej części Waterfront District lub schody do pierwszej części Waterfront High Street. Te pierwsze kosztują 1250 punktów. Drugie z kolei wymagają, aby od wewnętrznej strony zasilić woltomierz. Przed nimi może, ale nie musi leżeć fumigator. Druga część obejmuje nieco większy obszar z dziewięcioma spawnami. Na ścianach można tam kupić HVK-30 oraz minę pułapkę. Na tym obszarze znajdują się dwa strąki, stół do budowania oraz dwa kielichy do przemiany w bestię. W tym stanie gracz może tam jedynie zniszczyć drzwi prowadzące do The Anvil. Inna droga prowadzi do Waterfront Station. Waterfront Station Waterfront Station ponownie posiada cechy innych przystanków pociągu w tym dwie barykady, automat GobbleGum i kosztujące 1250 punktów przejście do drugiej części Waterfront High Street. Nietrudno się domyślić, że można tam także wezwać pociąg, podróżować nim oraz kupić w nim Bootleggera. Waterfront High Street Pierwsza część Waterfront High Street to niezbyt duży obszar. Znajdują się w nim trzy spawny zombie. Stoi tam też kielich do przemiany w bestię. Pod jej postacią gracz może zasilić pobliską maszynę Perk-a-Cola i zniszczyć skrzynię, która zawiera posąg do zdobywania miecza Apothicona. Poza kosztującymi 1250 punktów drzwiami, prowadzącymi do drugiej części, można tam znaleźć jeszcze część od rakietowej tarczy, jeden strąk i opcjonalnie fumigator. Druga część obejmuje już większy obszar. Warto od razu zaznaczyć, że otwarcie dowolnych drzwi do niego prowadzących otworzy również drugie. Na tym obszarze można spotkać miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, bezpiecznik do uruchomienia obrońcy i jeden strąk. Zombie natomiast odradzają się przez jedną barykadę i trzy spawny. Do walki z nimi można się wyposażyć w M8A7 dostępny do kupienia ze ściany. Poza tym znajduje się tam kielich do przemiany w bestię i kosztujące w dwóch miejscach szczątki, prowadzące z powrotem do pierwszej części Waterfront District. The Anvil The Anvil jest przedostatnim miejscem do odprawiania rytuału. Znajdują się tam dwie barykady i trzy spawny zombie. Na ścianie można zaś kupić nóż Bowie'go. Metro Wspominane w powyższych akapitach szczeliny, umożliwiają szybką podróż pomiędzy dzielnicami za pośrednictwem metra. Odwiedzenie tego miejsca po raz pierwszy skutkuje pojawieniem się czterech opiekunów. Zombie natomiast odradzają w siedmiu spawnach. Jedną z rzeczy, które gracz może chcieć tam zrobić jest otwarcie drzwi prowadzących na skrzyżowanie. Wymaga to zasilenia pobliskiego woltomierza. Po drodze do niego możliwe jest również uruchomienie maszyn Widow's Wine i Mule Kick a także zniszczenie skrzyni z posągiem do zdobywania miecza Apothicona. Oczywiście należy tego dokonać jako bestia, którą można stać się dzięki stojącemu tam kielichowi. Poza tym wszystkim w metrze znajdują się jeszcze automat GobbleGum, panel zasilania obrońcy, jeden strąk i ściana z pięcioma symbolami. Po odprawieniu czterech rytuałów podejście do niej powoduje otwarcie przejścia do świętego miejsca. Święte miejsce Miejsce określone przez Shadowmana świętym, gdzie zombie odradzają się przez dwanaście spawnów, byłoby najbardziej przestronnym pomieszczeniem, gdyby nie dość rozległa przepaść na jego środku. Można to nieco zmienić przygotowując się do odprawienia tam piątego rytuału. Po obu stronach przepaści znajdują się po dwa kielichy, w których należy umieścić bramorobaki. Dwa z przodu powodują zbudowanie ścian, po których można przebiec na drugą stronę. Pozostałe zbudują pośrodku most umożliwiający tylko powrót. Odprawienie rytuału zapewnia dodatkowo dostęp do Pack-a-Puncha pod postacią portalu. Przy wejściu do świętego miejsca można ponadto uruchomić pułapkę łańcuchową. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Galeria Shadows_of_Evil_Easy_Street_1.png|Easy Street Shadows_of_Evil_Easy_Street_2.png|Easy Street Shadows_of_Evil_skrzyzowanie_1.png|Skrzyżowanie Shadows_of_Evil_skrzyzowanie_2.png|Skrzyżowanie Shadows_of_Evil_skrzyzowanie_3.png|Skrzyżowanie Shadows_of_Evil_Nero's_Landing_1.png|Nero's Landing Poczatek konca oltarz 1.png|Nero's Landing Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_District_1_1.png|Canal District – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_District_1_2.png|Canal District – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_District_1_3.png|Canal District – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_District_1_4.png|Canal District – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_District_2_1.png|Canal District – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_District_2_2.png|Canal District – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_High_Street_1_1.png|Canal High Street – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_High_Street_1_2.png|Canal High Street – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_High_Street_2.png|Canal High Street – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Canal_Station.png|Canal Station Poczatek konca oltarz 3.png|Ruby Rabbit Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_District_1_1.png|Footlight District – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_District_1_2.png|Footlight District – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_District_2_1.png|Footlight District – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_District_2_2.png|Footlight District – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_High_Street_1_1.png|Footlight High Street – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_High_Street_1_2.png|Footlight High Street – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_High_Street_2_1.png|Footlight High Street – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_High_Street_2_2.png|Footlight High Street – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Footlight_Station.png|Footlight Station Poczatek konca oltarz 4.png|The Black Lace Burlesque Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_District_1_1.png|Waterfront District – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_District_1_2.png|Waterfront District – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_District_2_1.png|Waterfront District – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_District_2_2.png|Waterfront District – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_District_2_3.png|Waterfront District – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_High_Street_1_1.png|Waterfront High Street – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_High_Street_1_2.png|Waterfront High Street – część pierwsza Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_High_Street_2_1.png|Waterfront High Street – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_High_Street_2_2.png|Waterfront High Street – część druga Shadows_of_Evil_Waterfront_Station.png|Waterfront Station Poczatek konca oltarz 2.png|The Anvil Shadows_of_Evil_Metro_1.png|Metro Shadows_of_Evil_Metro_2.png|Metro Shadows_of_Evil_Metro_3.png|Metro Shadows_of_Evil_Metro_4.png|Metro Poczatek konca oltarz 5.png|Święte miejsce Shadows_of_Evil_plakat_bo3.jpg|Plakat Black-Ops-3-Zombies_Shadows-of-Evil_Jack-Vincent_WM.jpg Black-Ops-3-Zombies_Shadows-of-Evil-1_WM.jpg Black-Ops-3-Zombies_Shadows-of-Evil-2_WM.jpg Black-Ops-3-Zombies_Shadows-of-Evil-3_WM.jpg Wideo Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - “Shadows of Evil” Zombies Reveal Trailer|Zwiastun mapy en:Shadows of Evil Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III